


zayn's plan

by huggableashton



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Force-Feeding, Multi, Overweight, Weight Gain, fat kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:00:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6428965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huggableashton/pseuds/huggableashton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>zayn has a plan to fatten up his boyfriends. it backfires in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	zayn's plan

"Zayyyyn." Harry whined from beside his boyfriend. "We've tried everything but they haven't been gaining weight."

Zayn sighed. "I know. I think our last option is to sneak weight gain powder in their food and we need to convince them to stop going to the gym."

Harry's eyes lit up. "Yeah, that actually might work!"

Zayn smirked. "I'll go out to the store and pick up some weight gain powder. We'll put a little in their food tonight."

•••••

Later that night, all of the boys had ordered pizza. Harry and Zayn managed to sneak the powder into Louis and Liam's food without them realizing. (Zayn even managed to sneak a tiny bit into Harry's food.) They only put a little amount just so they could see how it went.

By the end of the meal, they could already tell it had started to work. The powder had made them hungrier so everybody except Zayn sat back in their chairs with stuffed bellies. Harry thought nothing of it - he just thought he was so hungry because he hadn't eaten for a good few hours.

Zayn helped all of his boyfriend's to their rooms, giving them each a kiss goodnight before heading off to his own bed. He went to sleep with a smile on his face. He just couldn't wait to have four fatty boyfriends.

•••••

After a week, Harry and Zayn started to notice some differences with their other two boyfriends. They were all a lot hungrier now and even Liam's abs had slowly started to lose their definition.

Zayn hadn't managed to add anymore powder to Harry's food since the first day. It was hard since Harry helped add it to the other boys food, so Zayn could never find a moment when he wasn't looking. This frustrated him, but he had another idea.

For a long time, all of the boys knew that Harry ate in his sleep. It mostly happened when he was insanely stressed. It happened more often when they were on the tour bus because they always had food close by. Lately it hasn't happened, but Zayn knew exactly how to change that.

That night Zayn snuck into Harry's room with two buckets of ice cream. Staying as quiet as possible, Zayn moved over to Harry's bed and set one ice cream carton next to him as well as a spoon. Almost instantly, Harry somehow found the spoon in his sleep and began to eat the frozen treat. This made Zayn smile.

He waited patiently beside the bed while Harry finished that carton. He did about 20 minutes later, so Zayn set down the second carton which Harry accepted still having his eyes closed.

Once he finished that one, Zayn took the empty cartons and spoon to clean up. He smirked when he saw Harry's shirt riding up over his bloated belly.

And that's how it continued.

•••••

Two months later, Louis woke up with a groan. He sat up and slowly got out of bed. He struggled a bit, but brushed it off as just being too tired.

Once he stood up, he started walking to his dresser. His thighs rubbed together uncomfortably and wait - was he waddling? He swallowed nervously and looked down. He couldn't even see his feet; his belly was blocking his view.

He changed his clothes as quickly as he could and he noticed that they were a bit snug. Zayn and Harry had just bought him them two weeks before, so he found that strange.

Quietly, he waddled to the hallway and down to Liam's room. He knocked on his door softly.

"Come in!" Liam called.

Louis opened the door and closed it behind him. Liam was sitting on the edge of his bed. Louis's eyes widened when he saw Liam's big belly laying across his lap and he even had a double chin. He had chocolate icing all over his face from the box of donuts he was devouring.

"Want any?" Liam offered, his mouth still full. "Haz brought them up a bit ago."

Before Louis could protest, his stomach growled loudly so he accepted one.

"Li... Do you think Zayn and Harry have fattened us up?" Louis asked hesitantly.

Liam stopped chewing and raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend. "Why would you say that? Sure, we've been eating a bit more but we're nowhere near fat."

"Have you seen us?!" Louis asked in disbelief.

Liam rolled his eyes. "Babe, stop being so insecure. We're not fat."

Louis decided to drop the subject. There was clearly no way of convincing Liam.

Louis sighed. "Let's go downstairs for breakfast."

•••••

Another two months went by, and Zayn was extremely happy with how his plan was turning out. Him and Harry had been adding an extra amount of powder into Louis and Liam's meals so the weight was coming on even faster.

Zayn continued to feed Harry while he was sleeping, his weight not as high as the others, but still fat.

Everything was going great until one morning when Zayn went out by himself to go food shopping.

"Lou... I think... you were right...." Liam panted as he waddled into the living room. "We're fat."

Louis narrowed his eyes. "I told you! You were making me feel like I was going crazy!"

Harry looked at both boys with wide eyes.

Louis sighed. "I can tell it was partly your fault that we're like this, Harry. But obviously Zayn turned on you too."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked confused.

Liam pouted at his boyfriend, emphasizing his chipmunk cheeks and double chin. "Hazza, you're a bit big too."

Harry slowly looked down and it was like his fat just magically appeared. He honestly didn't even notice it before.

"We should probably weight ourselves and see how much damage has been down." Louis suggested.

They all agreed and waddled to the bathroom, Liam being slower than the others. He even started to sweat a bit from all the movement.

"You go first, Haz. You seem to be the smallest." Louis said.

Harry frowned as he waddled into the bathroom while the other two watched from the doorway. There was absolutely no way they could all fit in there. Even Harry was having trouble.

He stood on the scale and bent down to see past his large belly. "I'm 290." He whispered.

After he exited the bathroom, Louis went in next. He tried to bend down, but he still couldn't see the number on the scale.

He sighed. "Haz, can you see the number?"

Harry leaned forward to look. "It says 340, Lou."

Louis squeezed his eyes shut and took a shaky breath. "You're up, Li."

Liam struggled to squeeze through the small door, having to turn sideways to do so. Once on the scale, he didn't even bother to look down. He knew it would be impossible for him to see the number.

Once the number popped up, Louis and Harry exchanged a look before telling their boyfriend. "You're 430 pounds."

Tears welled in Liam's eyes immediately and he tried to blink them back. "I'm so huge." He sniffled.

Harry frowned. "You look really good though, babe. I love you like this."

"You're always beautiful, love." Louis joined. "But we need to get back at Zayn."

Harry nodded. "Definitely, but how?"

Louis thought for a moment before an idea popped into his mind. "We're going to fatten him up." He smirked.

•••••

Zayn returned about an hour later with a ton of bags filled with food. The boys waited for him in the living room.

Zayn quickly said hi to them before going into the kitchen to put away the groceries. It took him a bit, but he joined them in the living room when he was finished.

"Anybody hungry?" He grinned.

"Actually, yeah!" Louis replied while forcing a smile on his face. Liam and Harry both nodded as well.

"Awesome! Let's head in the kitchen then."

The three boys followed Zayn.

"So what were you guys thinking?" Zayn asked.

They all looked at each other before looking back at Zayn. Instead of replying, Louis and Liam grabbed Zayn and forced him into a chair while Harry stood behind him and tied him down.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" Zayn yelled as he tried to fight the ropes.

"You're going to get a taste of your own medicine, babe." Louis smirked while Liam and Harry took food out of the fridge.

Zayn looked at them with a terrified look as they began to feed him.

After about 45 minutes, Zayn's tummy was drum tight from being stuffed so much. Liam rubbed his belly in soft circles.

"Why?" Zayn groaned.

"You made us fat." Louis replied bluntly.

Zayn looked down. "I'm sorry."

The three boys accepted his apology and gave him soft kisses.

"That doesn't mean you're off the hook, though." Harry spoke. "You're still gonna get fat."

Louis rested a hand on Liam's shoulder. "Oh, and by the way, Li..."

Liam looked at him confused before both Louis and Harry both shoved him into a chair as well. The chair creaked loudly from his weight and his butt hung over the sides. Louis and Harry tied him tightly before returning to get more food.

"You can't just betray me like this!" Liam cried.

"Oh, come on. You're an adorable fatty, my love." Louis smiled as he pinched his boyfriend's cheek.

Even though he was stuffed himself, Zayn watched in amusement as Louis and Harry continued to feed Liam.

•••••

Three more months went by and Harry and Louis had managed to keep their weight around the same. Sure, they gained a little bit, but nothing drastically different.

However, Zayn and Liam were now unbelievably huge. Both of them were now immobile, Zayn being 680 pounds while Liam was 890 pounds.

"Who's hungry?" Harry said cheerfully as he entered their bedroom with Louis waddling closely behind him.

"Me!" Zayn replied. Recently, he began to really enjoy his weight and he stopped complaining.

"I am too, but I still can't believe you did this to me." Liam pouted from his bed.

Louis stuck his bottom lip out. "Aw, come on, Li. You can't be mad at us forever."

Zayn nodded. "You look beautiful, babe. And you can't deny how good this feels."

Liam blushed. "Maybe a little bit." He mumbled.

His boyfriends smiled at his words.

Harry waddled over to Liam's bed and poked at the fat that was hanging over the edge. "Think we need to get you a bigger bed again."

"Oh, yeah!" Louis agreed when he saw. "Someone's getting big."

Liam narrowed his eyes at them, but he didn't look intimidating at all. His double chin was even bigger now at just made him look ten times cuter. This made the other three crack up laughing, resulting in Liam smiling a bit as well.

They may have had some issues, but they still all loved each other.

**Author's Note:**

> if anybody has a request, let me know! I'll write about basically any celebrity. you can send a request either on here or my wattpad/kik (same usernames as here).


End file.
